That's Just How You Win
by Jexxy - My Suitcase
Summary: It's the 26th Hunger Games, and a young Kalonice Rhymer it about to fight to the death for the right to become Victor. But why did she volunteer? Because she feels the Games are a way to find out who she really is, and winning will give her the life of peace she's always wanted. But things are never that simple in the Games. Better than the Summery, I promise!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Jexxy here! This is my second proper story that I'm posting, and I kinda felt the need to write it because I put a lot of me into the lead character. I know I don't really describe anything about the main character in this chapter, but it's just a short prologue. I will try to add a new chapter once a week, but I really do have a problem with getting a great idea, and writing a couple good chapters for the Arena, and then kinda flailing about when it come to writing the chapters up to that point. But I promise to try my hardest on this story!

* * *

**Beginning**

It's late morning, and the sun is high in the crisp blue sky. There are hardly any clouds in sight today, and there's barely any wind. Most people would think this is the perfect weather, but not me. It's too hot today. I fear my clothes are going to start sticking to my skin.

_Hopefully next week will be a little cooler._

I am sitting the top of the Justice Building, looking down at all the people cleaning up the Square. The air is so much fresher up here. I take a deep breath, filling my lungs until they can take no more air, before exhaling loudly. I like being alone; with nothing but the sound of the wind and the people below me to keep me company. It's relaxing, calming even; and yet when one of the Capitol's people, who's holding a clipboard and has the appearance of someone in charge, starts yelling at another setting up a camera podium, I can't help but wish I had brought my throwing knives.

_I like the taste of pain, and blood, and steel. I need it. I crave it._

The trainers at the Academy are probably looking for me by now. The day before the Reaping? It'll be all hands on deck. They'll all be in a rush in preparation of tomorrow's volunteering. The Academy chooses who volunteers each year - it makes things easier and almost guarantees at Victor, or at least what they try to brainwash us into thinking. It's because of their stupid rules that I'll never be chosen. I'm too short, not strong enough, not pretty enough, and have not been trained to their standards long enough. The only people that are selected to volunteer are the good-looking rich kids that have been training all their life, or those that have parents rich enough to pay off the trainers.

They're bloody lucky I bother training with them at all. It costs a fortune, and I could do the exact same training at home. All they provide is permission to volunteer, and an endless supply of weapons. I can get my hands on a good set of weapons without their help. I'm a decent enough thief (it's just how you make by if you don't have the money of a typical Career family). I've been stealing since I was 3. The first thing I stole was a small bag of sweets from the bakery, and I got off with that. After that I started stealing slighter larger and larger items, until I was confident enough to steal a sword from one of the larger weapons stores in town. Since then, it's always been how I've gotten my better weapons.

_My favourite weapon is not something I've stole, however. _

My mother scraped up all the cash she'd been saving away for years, and bought me a god damn fine pair of daggers for my 12th birthday. Fine polished steel blades, leather wrapped handle, points so sharp you could cut yourself just looking at them - every Career's dream. I've trained with them every single day single I got them, even when I'm ill (which is often). Plus I do spend a lot of time sharpening and polishing the blades until they shine like the sun and could easily cut someone's head off with a flick of my wrist. My mother had always frowned at my doing so, but I never really cared. I just did it in my room behind closed doors, or simply whenever she was out.

_What did she know, anyway?_

Speaking of family, I can't wait to get rid of mine. My brother, 11 months younger than me, is a twat. No other way to describe him. He's an annoying, lying, tattle-telling little shit. Well, I suppose that is another way of describing him, but you get the point. I curse the day my mother decided having a daughter wasn't good enough for her. No, she just needed to have a son. But it's not like her opinion matters around here anymore. She died two years ago of a brain tumour. You'd think they'd have totally cured those by now, but when the doctors fuck up the treatment there's not much you can do about it. My dad misses her, and so does my brother, but I'm more than dealing. I've not even cried about it. Not once (or so I tell everyone).

_It's everything else that I cry about._

There will always be things I'll miss, though. The way she'd hug me when I got hurt or upset, or the way she's cook things that could make your mouth water just from the smell. But that's all changed now. All I eat now is cheap bakery bread and whatever my father bothers to buy at the market, plus the odd thing I managed to steal. It's hardly a healthy diet, but I make do. You get used to it after a while, but I've always wanted something more. Something better. That's why this year I'm entering the Hunger Games.

_And I'm going to win._

Sure, my friend made a big fuss when I told them, but it's not like it put me off. I'm doing this for me. I need to find out who I am, and they say that when your under pressure that you truly find yourself. I can't wait. Plus I've always had they urge to stab someone. Is that weird? Ah well, no matter.

_I'll finally have my chance in less than a month's time._

I take another deep breath. The next few days are going to be long and hard, and the Arena will even harder. But I've dealt with hardship all my life. The Games will be just one more thing I have to do before I can live the life of peace and quiet I have always wanted.

_Tomorrow it starts. Tomorrow is my new beginning._

* * *

Please review! Each review equals a mental cookie! ~ Love Jexxy x


	2. My Reaping

**My Reaping**

It's getting late by the time I arrive at the Square (late to arrive at a Reaping, I mean). People scowl at me as line up to sign in, probably because I'm late; but possibly because of what I'm wearing. 15 year old girls wearing short black dresses, 5 inch platform heels, fishnet tights and red lipstick tend to get frowned upon on a day wear you have to look clean and smart. I must look like a hooker.

It's mere moments before I am at the sign-in desk. The woman scowls at me, and I can't help but notice her blonde hair is wrapped far too tightly into a ponytail. She asks my name and a few other details, before pulling out a small device to prick my finger. I have to look away as the needle is stabbed into my thin finger, as I have an unusually large fear of those nasty little buggers. I instead focus my attention to a young girl playing with her dog. I wonder why she's not in the Square already, and where her parents are. It wouldn't surprise me if she's managed to escape her parents in the sheer mass of people, but I know the Peacekeepers wouldn't hesitate to shoot her if she doesn't get back to them before the Reaping starts. My finger is roughly stamped down on a piece of card, knocking me out of my thoughts, before I am ushered towards my section in the Square.

As I stand in the crowd I notice the weather is pretty much the same as yesterday, if not a little hotter. Nice weather for a Reaping, but awful weather to be dressed like I am. I might sweat through my make-up, my dress keeps riding up, and my feet are killing me from walking so far. My house is nearly 3 miles from the centre of town – an hour's walk - and my bike's tire is completely flat.

_Plus there's no way I could cycle in this dress._

"Welcome, welcome!" A voice says cheerily. District 2's escort, Blye Summers, has taken to the stage. This year she's wearing a nice pale blue dress that flares out at the hips, and her pale icy blue white hair is wrapped up in a side bun. She looks better than last year, when she was wearing a sunshine yellow monstrosity that hurt to look at.

_Really, the things the people in the Capitol wear._

I take a look at those joining Blye on the stage. This year's mentor is sitting on a seat on the right side of the stage, alongside the Mayor. The unlucky person chosen to mentor this year is the winner of last year's Quarter Quell, Teranika Sel. She's been a bitch to everyone for years, so it wasn't really a big surprise she was voted into the Arena. But she _was_ a good fighter, slaughtering most of Tributes with minimal effort. Didn't stop her being a bitch, though. You'll often see her parading around town with her son attached to her hip, boasting about how brilliant she is, or how her 3-year-old is destined to be a Victor.

_Yeah. Because she can just tell._

"This year I am proud to announce we have the honour of having last year's winning in our District." Blye smiles sweetly. Just about everyone in the crowd groans. _If only she knew._ "And she will begin this year's Reaping by reading out the list of previous Victors from right here in District 2!"

Now she's talking. The crowd erupts in screams of joy. We really are a proud District. I just hope they will be cheering my name in a month's time.

"Hello, District 2!" Teranika says as she practically pushes back Blye and grabs the mike. "Allow me to open by saying what an honour it must be for you to see me on this stage once more."

She smirks wildly, not at all embarrassed about what she's doing. She really is full of herself.

She then proceeds to read out the list of previous winners. Since the first Hunger Games, District 2 has had 9 Victors, but not one of them really wants to both mentoring. I wonder what Teranika must be getting out of this, because she surely won't do it for free. Would she?

I don't really pay attention to her, and totally zone out, staring up at the clear sky until Blye's loud voice knocks me back to reality.

"Well, thank you, Miss Sel! Now it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for – picking this years' Tributes!"

The crowd explodes again, and I resist the urge to cover my ears. They quite down soon enough, though. They're eager to find out who's representing our _great_ district this year.

"As always, ladies first!" Blye smiles as she walks over to the bowl on her right. She carefully places her hand in – as some idiot from 12 managed to knock over one of the bowls last year – and carefully pucks out a single piece of paper. It's not like it really matters whose name is on that slip, as someone has already been chosen to volunteer .Except now they won't get their chance.

"Neira Veol-!"

"I volunteer." I say loudly in a commanding tone, but I don't shout it. There's no need to. I'm close enough to the stage for Blye to hear me. This year's selected girl to volunteer will probably try to kill me for this, but I don't really give. I make my way towards the stage and only one thing goes through my head.

_Today, I'm on top of the fucking world._

"Kalonice Rhymer!" Blye smiles. She seems to remember me from somewhere. I'd be surprised if my own mother recognised me under all this make-up, but she clearly knows who I am. It must be from the interview I did after my half-brother's death. "How nice to see you! This year's your year, I see!"

"That it is." I grin, taking my place beside her. My feet really are killing me now.

"Fantastic! Well, now for the boys!" Blye squeals, making her way over to the second bowl. I scan the crowd to take in their reaction, and I see most of the girls are rather annoyed, glaring daggers into me. Ah, well. Their loss.

Blye totters over to the second bowl, her silvery-blue heels that match her hair looking slightly too high for her to walk in properly. They're nice, though - I'd wear them.

"And the male tribute is..." She plucks a piece of paper out, and take a quick glance. "Rayno-!"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

A large guy from the 17-year-old section strides up to the stage before Blye even has a chance to say anything. He's pretty decent looking - messy brown hair, startling green eyes, and lots of muscle. I'm sure I know him from somewhere.

"Oh, isn't this great?" Blye squeals at the boy mounts the stage. She must really enjoy her job. "What's your name, honey?"

"Valore. Valore Benzel."

Damn. That's where I know him from.

He's the Academy's golden boy. They've been making a huge fuss over him for years, claiming he's destined to be the greatest Victor of our entire generation. He was so pissed when he wasn't allowed to volunteer last year, so his year he'll be out to make his mark.

He has a charming glint in his eye. He's a well-known heartbreaker, or as I like to put it, a Man Whore. He's probably going to try to get as much tail as he can before entering the Games. From me to unsuspecting Avoxes, there are no boundaries, at least that I know of, that he won't cross.

"Well, look at the pair of you! What fine tributes! Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes for District 2, Kalonice Rhymer and Valore Benzel!" Blye says ecstatically, clapping her hands together like a retarded seal. "Shake hands, you two!"

We do, his grip squishing my hand slightly, and then are escorted into the Justice Building. It's well furbished, but nothing special. I've seen a lot better. I am locked in a small room, and wait for whatever visitors they can think to throw at me arrive.

The first person is not someone I expect. Anna barges in full force, nearly pulling the door off its hinges. She does not look pleased.

I should explain. I know Anna from the Academy. I assume she's this years 'star' - the girl that was chosen to volunteer. But now she'll never get her chance. She's just turned 18, and this year was her final Reaping. I should feel bad, but Anna's a bit of a bitch. Actually, that's an understatement. She thinks she's above everyone, and screams her head off at anyone that dares think otherwise. We get on alright, we're actually friends on and off, but this is something she'll never be able to forgive me for. I'm doing her a favour, though, as she's not that great at weapon handling. I have a better chance of surviving, and therefore bring pride to her precious District. I don't really care about priding my District, though; I'm just going this for me. I need to find out who am I. I need to prove it to myself that I am as strong as I make out to be.

"You bitch!" She screams at me, bearing her horribly whitened teeth and pointing her finger in my face. I am tempted to break it off. "That was my spot! Today was my day! I was supposed to be the one that volunteered!"

"Get over it, Anna." I say in a cheer voice, just to piss her off just that little bit more. She's wasting her time. There's nothing she, or anyone else for that matter, can do now. Anna has missed her chance, and now she'll never get another. A grin slowly creeps onto my face, even though I try to fight it.

"'Get over it'? Because of you I'll never have my chance to compete! You've ruined EVERYTHING!"

I have to stop myself bursting out with laughter. Is this bitch serious? She could wouldn't make it into the final 8, never mind win the thing.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you? Well, I'm going to enjoy watching you die. I hope you fucking suffer like the rest of the dogs from 12." She spits, before turning and storming out.

_Well, she's not a happy bunny._

"Love you too!" I call after her as she slams the door. I can't help but burst into a fit of laughter as soon as she's left. Pissing her off just cracks me up.

It's not long after that that my father decides to show his face. He does not look impressed, but I could less. I'll be free of him soon enough.

"Hello." I say, not even bothering to plaster on a fake smile.

"What do you think you're playing at?" He snarls at me. Another unhappy bunny.

"I'd hardly call this playing." I reply with a cold tone.

"Answer the question." He hisses.

"Well, I'm fed up, and I thought 'fuck it'."

"You have ruined a girl's chance of competing."

"Why do you care? You don't even like her. You've been telling me to stop talking to her for years."

"Yes, but this is different. We both know how much her mother has paid to make sure she was chosen." He scowls. I remember hearing at school that Anna's mother had, reluctantly, put her life savings into Anna's training after months of Anna nagging at her. In the end, I think she just did it to shut her up.

"Well, she should have spent the money more wisely." I scowl back. He should be congratulating me, or giving me some advice or something, not bloody telling me off.

"You're not getting out on this one, K. Unless you win, me and your brother are screwed."

_Good, you self-centred bastard._

He has a point, though. Anna's mother new man is a lawyer, and a pretty good one. My dad won't stand a chance.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." I scowl, wanting him to leave.

"Bye, K."

And with that, my father is gone.

_Good riddance._

It's a short wait before I am greeted by yet more visitors. I don't really mind, though, as it's 3 of the very few people that can actually stand me. Lysa, Dia, and Alli all come into the room at once, and surround me in a matter of seconds.

"Hey guys." I smile weakly. It worries me that this might actually be the last time I ever see them.

"Hey, K." Dia says, coping my smile.

"Did you bring the stuff?" I ask, feeling the need to avoid weird goodbyes.

"Like we promised." Alli says, throwing the bag at me. I automatically open it, just to make sure everything's there. My daggers, a few throwing knives, a large flask and a box of cereal bars. I smile back at him. He did as he promised.

"I don't see how you'll sneak those into the Arena, though." Lysa says quietly. She's got a point, though.

"I'll find a way." I grin, although I'm not convinced myself. "Or I can ask Teranika to send them in with a sponsor."

"Fair enough." Dia grins. She's all happy again.

"You better win, K." Alli glowers at me, and Lysa nods to second the statement.

"Well, nuh. What are you going to do if I don't?" I ask with a smirk on my face. It's one of my favourite hobbies to piss off Alli. It's fun. He glowers down at me, as he is one tall motherfucker, probably imagining himself stabbing a spear into my skull. I wouldn't put it past him, we do nothing but threaten to kill Anna (jokingly, of course) and punch each other. He's like the epic brother I always kinda wanted.

"You have to admit, though; Valore looks hot." Lysa grins.

"For gods sake, Lysa!" Dia laughs, but none of us are surprised. Lysa is known to be a bit of a slut (I don't personally think she's a slut, but almost everyone else does).

"Hey. Leave her be. I'd do him." I say with no hint of joking. They both know I'm only messing around, but their reactions never cease to make me laugh. As expected, both Dia and Lysa burst into fits of laughter.

"Finally! Miss High-Standards has found somebody! Praise the lord!" Dia yells, beginning to move her hands in a praising action. I can't help burst out laughing.

"Fucking nutter." I say through the giggles. Typical Dia.

"You love me really." She grins as my laughter dies down. There's a bit of an awkward silence for a few moments, before I choose to break it.

"I think I'm going to miss you guys." I confess.

"You think? Cheeky bitch!" Dia gasps before starting to laugh again.

"You'll get over it." I laugh.

"You'll try to come back, though. Won't you?" Lysa asks me with a concerned tone.

"Please!" I laugh. "You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

"Times up." A Peacekeeper calls, opening the door for my friends. I take a few moments to give them all a big hug, before they all head for the door.

"See you soon." Dia smiles weakly, and then they're gone, leaving just as father did only minutes before.

The next 30 minutes is rather dull, consisting of me picking out minuscule piece of dirt from under my nails until they are totally pristine. Capitol-worthy, even.

"Come on, dear!" I hear Blye call as the door slams open.

_Well, at least someone's eager._

She escorts me to a car out back, and it's another half an hour before we reach the train station. Blye makes us stand outside for ages while people take my picture, before she escorts me onto the train.

_I'm on my way to the Capitol, and I can't wait._

* * *

Soz, I rushed this, but I'll fix it over the next day or two.

_Love Jexxy x  
_


End file.
